


if i go to hell will you come with me or just leave?

by httpbingqiu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: End of the World, First Dates, Fluff, I have no idea, Just bros being bros, M/M, dudes being dudes, im bad at tags, pals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpbingqiu/pseuds/httpbingqiu
Summary: It's their last day on earth, and Hwang Hyunjin decides to take Kim Seungmin on a date on their last hours in life.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	if i go to hell will you come with me or just leave?

"Please go out with me!"

_What.  
  
_

Seungmin is at lost for words, not knowing what to say to Hyunjin, the boy who's currently lowering his head a bit, the tip of his ears red, flustered after what he had just said.  
  


 _This has to be a joke right?_ _Like, a big end of the world prank? This cannot be happening, that's right its just a big joke that the world is playing on me.  
  
_

_....right?  
  
_

"Look Hyunjin I appreciate it but-" Seungmin starts off, only to be cut off by Hyunjin. "We could go to a cafe or something! Or like, stay at my apartment and chill, or something" Hyunjin says frantically, mumbling words that Seungmin can't comprehend, something about going to the park or watching movies. Either way, Seungmin still can't get his mind around how they've reached this point- how they got into this situation, and the only thing that his mind could think of is- _Holy fuck this dude's dead serious.  
  
_

Hundreds of students are looking at the two boys, waiting for Seungmin to answer, you could practically hear people whispering and gossiping from the crowd, Seungmin couldn't really clearly hear what they're saying but he heard some students talking about how they didn't expect _Hyunjin_ of all people would do this, and the ever so evident " _Holy fuck Hyunjin is gay!_ ", and it was valid, who would've known that the school's heartthrob would ask Seungmin- some ordinary nobody, out on a date, right before the world ends?  
  


"..Seungmin?" Hyunjin asks, clearly worried, scared of the rejection that he might receive from the guy he's been crushing on for what, the past _2 years?  
  
_

"Right! Yes, about that I.." Seungmin starts, everyone looks at him, anticipating whatever he might answer.  
  


_Alright, Kim Seungmin, you got this, just look at him in the eye, breathe, and calmly say n-  
  
_

"Sure! Why not?" Seungmin says, warmly smiling at Hyunjin.  
  


_You fucking idIOT-_

* * *

Right, let's go a few hours back.  
  


Kim Seungmin is your average 18-year-old college freshman trying to get through his college years by working hard and giving his all to his studies- powered by cup noodles and instant coffee packets. He starts his day like how he'd normally start it, wake up, get ready, and eat while watching the morning Tom and Jerry show.  
  


However, things don't go as planned, instead of his daily Tom and Jerry episode, he's faced with a news advisory on the screen. Seungmin sighed quietly, wondering what kind of news would be relevant enough to replace today's episode, surely the news isn't that inten-

  
"Due to a series of unfortunate events, we are sad to announce that the world will come to an end by the time this day ends." the news reporter states.

  
Seungmin spat out his cereal, shocked by what he had just heard, thinking that National Television might be shitting on him, pranking him even if the chances are close to zero. _It's National Television for God's sake._

  
"Holy shit is this a-"

  
"And no, if you're wondering, this isn't a prank, we currently are somewhere in the middle of August, which isn't by any means April 1st, let me explain why, according to the.."

  
Seungmin couldn't bring himself to continue watching, or listening, or give it any more thought, he'll just pretend it's a normal school day, everything's alright, everything's fine.

  
Everything isn't.

* * *

And now we're back to the present, Seungmin is currently seated right next to Hyunjin in Hyunjin's car, not knowing- _or caring for that matter_ as to where the heck Hyunjin is leading them to.

  
 _He could kidnap you for all you know,_ Seungmin's subconsciousness says, cautious as to what Hyunjin might do. But Seungmin shakes off the thought, it's the last day of his life, might as well fuck it and go on a date with a batchmate he has never even once interacted with. Romance is alive.

  
"We're here!" Hyunjin says whilst looking at Seungmin fondly, eyes beaming, clearly excited to take Seungmin to this place, Seungmin looks up from his lap and sees a large wide building in front of them. "You've brought me to the... mall?" Seungmin asks, confused as to what the heck they might do at a mall, watch movies? Go to the arcade? Go to a cafe? The possibilities are endless.

  
"We're going shopping!" _Oh. Oh no, oh fuck no, I'm not spending my last hours in this wretched planet wasting my money, nope nope nope-,_ "Do we have to?" Seungmin laughs awkwardly and looks at Hyunjin with pleading eyes, begging for him to reconsider his decision, _please no please I beg I'm just a broke college student living off cup noodles and coffee please don't make me use my money._ "It's only for clothes anyways, it's the last day of our lives, might as well die with fashion rather than wearing our school clothes. Come on!" Hyunjin says to him excitedly, hastily dragging Seungmin out of the car.

  
Romance is dead.

* * *

"Minnie go try this out!" Hyunjin says, handing him his what, seventh outfit? Seungmin didn't keep track and all that's on his mind is how he wasted an hour finding new outfits to buy instead of living his last day excitingly, Seungmin sighs and grabs the outfit given to him, it was a cute sky blue sweater that looked comfortable to wear, _it definitely feels comfortable_ , Seungmin thinks before going to the fitting room and trying the sweater out with light beige pants and a berret. He goes outside and asks Hyunjin, "Well, how does it look?" whilst smiling at him warmly.

  
"You, Uhm, look cute," Hyunjin says softly, his face warming up. "Right, that's settled then, I'll go to the counter and pay for this" Seungmin smiles, getting his wallet out. "Oh! I'll pay for it" Hyunjin held his hand out to stop him.

  
"No need I can pay for myself Jinnie," Seungmin says

  
"I made you go through all this trouble, please I insist" Hyunjin assures Seungmin, looking at him sincerely

  
Seungmin sighs, "Well if you say so..."

  
Hyunjin quickly pays for it and they go out to dine at the nearest restaurant, ordering whatever they feel like eating.

  
"So, tell me about yourself," Seungmin says whilst taking a bite on his meal. "Hm?" Hyunjin asks and stops drinking from his straw. "What would you like to know?" Hyunjin asks nonchalantly, looking at Seungmin's facial features, giving more attention to his eyes and hair, especially his hair, which, by the way, has been dyed to a light blonde kind of shade, which somehow has made Hyunjin a hundred percent more attracted to Seungmin. He remembers ranting it out to Changbin and Jisung only to be mocked by them, Jisung asking Hyunjin how in the world could _the_ Hwang Hyunjin get more whipped for Kim Seungmin.

  
"Anything really," Seungmin says, taking a sip of his iced tea, "You know, hobbies, likes, dislikes, where you're from...", Hyunjin thinks for a while and starts. "I, like music haha" Hyunjin starts off, "Mostly songs by Got7, they're a really great band have you heard about them?" Hyunjin asks "Yeah, I have a few times but I've never really bothered listening to their songs" Seungmin explains "Dude what! They're a really great group, all of them are amazing at what they do and they make really great songs, not to mention all of them are, well, _hella attractive_ , but they're really cool! You should give them a listen sometime" Seungmin chuckles a little bit on how Hyunjin got worked up and geeked about it, "Hey it's not funny" Hyunjin says, playfully punching Seungmin's shoulder "N-no, no, it's just that you looked really cute talking about it, it really shows how much you care about them in a sense." Seungmin explains, _Wait shit did I just call him cute-_

"What about you then, what music do you like?" Hyunjin asks the younger. "Oh! I like songs by Day6, they're a pretty great band and I usually listen to them when I'm studying" Seungmin explains, after that a moment of silence is shared with the both of them, both not knowing how to continue their conversation. "Well," he starts "Go on, tell me more about yourself," Seungmin says, encouraging Hyunjin.

  
"Well, I like to dance, and also rap and sing a bit but I'm not that good at both fields" Hyunjin awkwardly laughs, "Oh really? You _have_ to show me your voice sometime, I've seen you dance a bit at school too, you're really good" Seungmin says smiling, "I'd love to haha, someday I will" Hyunjin replies. _Some day..._

  
Except there is no someday, today is their last day to do everything, experience everything, they can't promise each other to do something in the future where there isn't one, Seungmin finishes his meal and goes to Hyunjin and says, "Hey, let's go to my apartment", smiling at Hyunjin.

  
Hyunjin goes red "Wait w-what for?", Seungmin blushes too as he got an idea of what Hyunjin might be thinking, "No! It's not like that! I just wanted to show you something!" Seungmin quickly says, defending himself. Hyunjin internally slaps himself for thinking something as stupid and indecent as _that_. They both get up and return to the car, driving back to Seungmin's apartment.

  
They soon entered the small room and Hyunjin settled in at the couch. "This is a pretty cozy place you've got," he says whilst looking around, "It's not that big but it's enough I guess," Seungmin says, pouring Hyunjin a glass of water before going into his bedroom to get something. After a few minutes he comes back to the living room, a guitar in one hand, Seungmin noticed how Hyunjin's eyes lit up when he saw the instrument and lent the older his guitar, "You know how to play?" He asks Hyunjin, and Hyunjin nods shyly, "Just a bit."

  
Seungmin smiles and he says, "Play for me then"

  
Hyunjin breathes in and starts strumming.

_Remember the way you made me feel  
_  
 _Such_ young _love but  
_  
 _Something in me knew that it was real_

_Frozen in my head  
_   
_Pictures I'm living through for now  
_   
_Trying to remember all the good times  
_   
_Our life was cutting through so loud_

_Memories are playing in my dull mind  
_   
_I hate this part, paper hearts  
_   
_And I'll hold a piece of yours  
_   
_Don't think I would just forget about it_

Seungmin was too entranced with him and his voice to mind his surroundings, to notice that he's been staring at the boy for a while now, sure Hyunjin isn't really an extraordinary singer, but there's something about his voice that just calms you down, it sounds so comforting in a way. _Wow_ , Seungmin thinks, _This dude is handsome, talented, smart and has a crush on me, whatever did I do to be blessed like this?._ Eventually, Hyunjin finishes singing and Seungmin does a small clap, "You were amazing Jinnie!"

  
Hyunjin looks at the clock to see the time. _two forty-two,_ that gives them about, approximately 9 hours before the day ends. "Let's go to the cinemas" Hyunjin suggests, Seungmin pouts and says "There's nothing good showing except for well, this one R-18 move about a cheating wife, if you like those kinds of things" "Oh! No no no, no thanks I'd rather not" _I am not gonna waste my precious 9 hours watching... that._ Hyunjin thinks, "We could watch here tho, I have uh, the Blind Side, The Hundred-Foot Journey, the Lion King-" "Let's watch the Lion King!" Hyunjin says excitedly, earning a soft chuckle from the other man before proceeding to insert the CD to start the movie.

  
And so they watched through it, laughed, sang the circle of life, cried when Mufasa died- " _Simba was just a kid man_ " Hyunjin says in between sobs. " _He didn't deserve any of this_ " he continues whilst Seungmin comforts him. It was an overall good experience, when the movie finished the two realized that they started to get closer and cuddle in the middle of the movie, a blanket covering them. Flustered, Hyunjin moves away and looks at the time. _four-twenty-_ "Hey stop looking at the clock yeah? Let's go do something, what would you like to do?" Seungmin asks, they go to the arcade and played for a while. Hyunjin won Seungmin a small Purin plushie and they both sang karaoke.

  
It was fun, after they sang their last song- _which was My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion, unable to sing the chorus flawlessly, they both embarrassingly screamed the words instead, earning looks from people passing by,_ they proceeded to go to KFC and ate a bit, then left and went to visit an amusement park, rode a few rides and played a few games, it all felt like a fever dream.

  
By the time they were getting on the Ferris wheel, it was about 11:45, _it's now or never Hwang Hyunjin_ , Hyunjin sighs before getting in.

  
"The view's great here," Seungmin says, looking at the window, Hyunjin quietly nods and Seungmin notices how tense Hyunjin looks, "Hey," Seungmin says, touching Hyunjin's hands "thanks for today, I really did enjoy everything" he continues, smiling at the older. _This is it Hyunjin, it's the only time you can do this_ , Hyunjin breathes in and says, "I have something to tell you."

  
"Hm?" Seungmin hums, looking at him curiously. "I, like you a lot, like, like like you, like I have a crush on you kinda like you, I have been, for the past 2 years, I think you're cool and great and awesome and hardworking and I didn't really think I could pull this off in the first place but I did! And I'm happy that I did but I'm sad that this is the only time I get to be like this with you, that this was our first- _and last_ date. But the point is, I like you a lot and it would be really lame if, you like, don't like me back or anything but-"

  
"Hey Hyunjin" Seungmin cuts the boy off from rambling too much, "Chill, I like you too, like, like like you"

  
Both of them chuckle and laugh a bit, looking at each other fondly, it was quiet but it's a comforting silence, they finally reached the top of the Ferris wheel and Hyunjin speaks up.

  
"Can I kiss you?" He asks, earning a nod of approval from the younger.

  
Their lips collide. The clock strikes twelve.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo how was my fic was it bad? i dont really have any background in writing HAHAHAHA, anyways!! go scream at me on twitter or smt lmao @S1DEEFFECTS
> 
> also!! thank u and god bless u rica for reading this in the process of me making it qwq,


End file.
